


she noticed

by Callmeclara



Series: Across Time and Space [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Connie's a bit diffrent from Clara, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny!Steve, Steve rogers/original female characters- sort of, clara (echo), non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmeclara/pseuds/Callmeclara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers wasn't known for being a person who you'd be intimidated by. He wasn't even noticed by a girl. Until she came. It was typicall  it that age that the man always saves the girl. But this was diffrent. she was diffrent.He knew she was diffrent. She noticed. He noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The metting.

**Steve Rogers**

_SMACK._

Steve was hit right in the jaw. again.

'For what' he tried recalling just as he was kicked in the stomach. 

"Hey" a voice said rather sharply

'"Oh hello Darlin' I'll get to you in just a moment." Another voice said as a man hit Steve harder.

" That won't be necessary as I came to warn you. LEAVE. HIM. ALONE!" The hitting stopped and it gave Steve just a few moments to recover and he looked and saw a small blur of a woman.

"Oh what's a sweet little thing like you gonn-" The sentence was interrupted with a sound of a slap. The man recoiled back holding his check and bruised ego

"I'm not sweet and I'm certainly not little." the girl finished as she walked past the man with a  bruised cheek and ego and walked to Steve.

She kneeled in front of him and grabbed his cheeks as she made him face him and looked into his eyes.

He tried to focus in on the blur of a girl. "Hello, HI.  Just focus on me. What's your name.?" she asked

"UM... it's uh eh um St-steve, Steve Rogers."

Another voice soon filed Steve's head."Oh god. Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he may have a small concussion so he should just lay down for a few hours, but other than that stick ice on all the bruises and you're set." the first voice answered fast "Oh sorry where are my manners. Clara Oswald, most people call me Connie, and you are?" She said

"James Buchanan Barnes, Bucky for short"

"Bucky!" Steve exclaimed without a second thought.

"Yeah probably a concussion."

"HEY! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU. BOTH OF YOU" An angry voice said from behind.

"Oh my stars. Here we go again." Clara said a bit exasperated still tending to Steve's wounds.

"Hey wise crack get lost" said Bucky 

"What's it to you"

"I'm telling you get lost"

"Make me-" however that sentence was going to end didn't really matter, because it was soon interrupted with a punch in the stomach and then a kick in the behind as the man was kicked out of the alley, literally.

"Thank you for that. Now as I have mentioned it's best if your friend just rests for a while and just put some ice on the bruises and he'll be as right as rain." She said as his chin had started to bleed.

"Oh my."

"what what is it"

"I think he's going to need stitches."


	2. Lending a helping hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie helps Steve.

**Connie & Steve**

After Connie persisted to help Steve, they had reluctantly  'invited' her to their apartment.

"Umm we don't exactly have medical supplies" Bucky told her.

"That's fine" Connie replied with a smile and fished into her purse  "I always have a small kit in case of emergencies" She took a little box out of her purse. "Please sit down Steve" as she sat on a stool in front and began to work.

 "Um James do you have ice?" Connie asked politely. 

"Yeah and most people call me Bucky" He told her and went to fetch the ice.

"So Steve" Connie said inflecting the last 'e'. "Tell me about yourself." She started to wipe the blood of his face with a cloth and alcohol.

"You want to know about me?" Steve asked with a wince as the alcohol stung a bit.

None the less, he was surprised as no girl has ever come that close to him. Basically face-to-face, let alone want to get to know him.

Bucky came back and handed her ice in a towel. He then proceeded to move to the other side of the room feeling a bit useless, but observing Connie & Steve with obvious meddling  intentions.

"Thanks, 'Bucky' " said Connie as she put the ice to Steve's cheek. She grabbed Steve's hand to his surprise and made him hold it to his face.

"What? Is it bad to get to know about a person?" Connie challenged with a smile. Encouraging him to talk, as she wanted to make sure the concussion wasn't too bad.

"No not at all. I'm just surprised a beautiful dame like yourself.. would.."  Steve noticed his error and started to cough, especially when Connie gave him a flirtatious, challenging look.

"umm well I was born on July 4, 1918." He started off horribly but Connie didn't seem to mind as she found it quite endearing. She gave him a look as if encouraging him to continue. "A nobody really"

"Aww. Don't say that nobody's a nobody" She said as she had started to clean of all of his bruises and applied a bandage to his chin. "Come on, there must be something interesting about you."

Steve looked at her. More importantly her eyes. They were brown, but most especially doe eyed. They reminded him of coffee he drank at the dinner as he drew it's occupants. She looked at him and noticed his eyes. They reminded her of the lake her mother would take her when they'd visit relatives upstate.

They both got lost in each others eyes until Connie cleared her throat and looked down, an obvious blush spreading on her face, which Steve found endearing.

She got a clear look at him. She could've named 3 problems with him. Asthma to name one, but to Connie he was wonderful. She got up from her seat and picked up her stuff.

"Well boys seems my job here is done." Connie said going to the door

"What about the stitches?" Bucky asked

"Oh his lip would be fine. I just wanted to make sure he'd be fine." Connie replied with a shrug. "Anyways I need to go. Thanks for letting me 'tend to his wounds'" With that she left the apartment.

"She's crazy" Bucky comented

Steve nodded his head in agreement. Although, crazy wasn't a word he'd use. Impossible was more like it, yes, impossible was it.. An impossible girl. 

 


	3. Didn't expect to see you here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember me, for we shall meet again.

**Steve Rogers**

    Steve decided it was a wonderful day to go to the park and sketch. What he did not expect encounter Clara again. Or Connie? What he least expected was to see her with children! He hoped to avoid her for a bit. It worked until she noticed him.

    "Hey Steve" she said waving at him in which Steve jumped a little in his chair.  He noticed her talking to her kids and they went to play in the playground. She then walked over to him.

    "Hey, tryin' to avoid me" She teased while lightly punching him in the arm and then looking worried. "Oh darn. I didn't hurt you right" She said with slight horror crossing her face. This gave Steve a small bost of confidence to talk to her.

   "Nope. I don't get hurt as easily as you think" He reassured her with a mix of teasing, a bit of arrogance, and a bit of Mr.Know-it-all attitude.  A face of relief washed over her. Then, quickly catching on, her eyes squinted with mouth slightly. She then retaliated with

  "Good. Just wanted to make sure that my damsel in distress didn't go through anymore distress." She smirked when Steve's eyes gave a small glare. Then their laughter laced together. "Anyway, I'm only teasing" She said with a look a mother gave her child while giving a warning, with the pointing finger. "It was quite brave of you. To stand up to someone the size of a gorilla. And with the texture too"

    Steve was waiting for a comment about his phisique, or height. Altough, It would be rich to hear a comment about height coming from her. or him for that matter.Altough he was two or three inches taller than her. He would add that to the list of _Things we've got in common_ later on. She thought of him as a normal guy, or as normal as it could get for him. He would also add that to  _Reasons to like Connie_  and  ~~Reasons to ask her on a date?~~

"Yeah. I mean someone should've intoduced him to a razor and shaving cream." Steve added lamely. He did smile a bit when Connie giggled. "Anyway, I didn't know you.." He struggled to find a word to use without insulting her. "ergh.. Had kids" He finished, cringing inside.

   Connie's face flushed. "Gosh, no. I'm a..a nanny. But I go to the hospital at night to take classes on nursing. I was planning on being a teacher, but with recent events I decided to help out those in need."

  With all three occupations, Steve noted that she was a caring person, or a _carer_ if you please.  The next few moments passed with awkard silence till Steve spoke up.

  "I want to join the Army" Connie looked up from the ground and regarded him with what looked like intrigue. "My dad was in the hundred and seventh. I want to join in his honnor, but also for the people whove laid down their lives for us, not just their country. Bucky thinks I'm delusional.You probably do too" He said ready to lose a friend. His first girl-friend. No wait, not a  _girlfriend ._ He didn't think of her as a girlfirend, but he wouldn't mind going to watch a movie with her or maybe go to dinner- Dammit Rogers, not good with the dames even in your head. Pull you-

  "No. I think it's very brave. In fact, Steve, I think you might be one of the bravest man I've ever met." He felt blood rush to face. That was incredbly kind of her to say. 

 "Thank you"

 "Anyway, Are you in school or do you have a job of some sorts" She asked, not nosy or anything, just curriostity for the sake of small talk. They talked with equal interest about their lives with each other and how Connie wanted to help out in England or Italy, 'just somewhere near the lines' and how Steve was an artist of some sorts with pencils and how he's now working as a newspaper boy getting all of the news first, a comment coming from Connie. They also talked about how Connie had  a mother, her father died in an explosion in the great war near austrian borders. They also had a small period of talking about Bucky and, how he and Steve've been best pals since childhood. As the park filled with people, Connie had to leave soon. She promised the kids ice cream. As she walked away, Steve had encourage himself to say something besided goodbye.

 "Would you like to go wanna watch a movie someday?" He said the sentence so suddenly he supprised both of them, while he was pretty sure the sentence didn't make full sense. 

"Umm.. sure. How about friday at 5:00, I'll meet you at the thearte near the bank and Robinson's dinner, yeah?"

"Yeah. Sounds good." 

"I'll see you there. Bye Steve" He watched her walk to the Playground. When he was sure she was out of sight he made a small victory dance that anyone watching might've contemplated on getting him sectioned. He couldn't wait to tell Bucky he'd just gotten a date with a Dame on his own. Literally nothing could ruin this day.

 

 

"Hey you're that little twerp who called me a 'vapid morron with a  attention capacity of a  fish"

 

" _Shit."_

Scratch that, maybe it could get a little bit worse. 

_But nothing would prepare him for the adventure that would begin that week._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I know I'm late. I am very, extremly sorry. But I hope I can make it up to you by writting this chapter. Anyway, on with the story. If you notice somethings warn of what plans I've got for this series. Yes, it will be a series. I just hope I can finish the third part before series 9 airs. Trust me, It would take the sws to get me to finish the third part by Age of Ultron, but I'll cope. I WILL try and start updating earlier, maybe 2 chapters a week. I only plan to make this base for the series and Clara & Steve's relashionship. I also would like to apologise if Steve or Clara seem out of character. Although, Connie does has that american girl type of teasing, and Steve is just a bit of dork in my view, not TOO bad with the ladies really. I'd also like to apologise to all of the history buffs if I've gotten anything wrong. I'm so sorry, in general really.


	4. Bruises & Beginings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First dates. with unseen movies and bruises on cheeks. Beginings of incredible journeys.

  Steve.

 

    Steve was new on the whole dating thing. He wanted to give Connie flowers, but he really didn't want to make a big deal about it really. 

       It was currently 4:15. He was standing in front of a large, cracked mirror. He stared at the figure of the small and scrawny blond man in a crisp button up shirt with a tie and black slacks. He barely stood at 5'4", but at least he was taller than Connie.

      'She would probably slug him for thinking that' He thought wrly.

 

    Connie.

She wasn't usually nervous about these types of things. Well, at least on the outside. She was one step away from a panic attack. This was her first date after Daniel. She didn't know about it until she ran into his mum. She took it pretty hard. 'Daniel would be here if you'd have persisted a bit more. What if he actually stayed and'-NO! Connie was done with 'What Ifs?' No more. She'll go out into the world and live her life or go down as a lonely spinster in the end. But lets face it that's not gonna happen. Good, she thought to herself, a bit of self confidence to boost her mood.  So she got her bag  and left the Grifin to go meet Steven, if that was his full name. She'll have to ask. 

 

                                                                        .........................................................

 

The movie was good. From what they heared. Sadly, Connie had to use the loo when Steven, yes it's his full name, decided to get into a fight. Well there she was in the lobby looking for Steven. Damn, no where to be seen. Then there's only one dreadful place he could be. The Alley, the place where he's most likelt getting his arse kicked by some arse, because he was to stuborn to backout of a fight. He didn't seem like an arrogant prick with a big ego. Why was she so into guys that fight the whole hero mold. So she ventured into the Alleyway. She opened the door and to her suprise saw a man kicked in bum and got out of the alley. She steped off the small platform to see Bucky help Steven up. She stood there with her hands crossed and a stern look on her face that made both men gulp.

"Five minutes." She exclaimed " Five bloody minutes! I come back and find you gone! Lobby, not there! So of course I have to come to the alley to save your ass! Luckly, the situation is all ready undercontrol"

"sorry buddy, I'm not helping you out of this one." Bucky whispered to his friend, both with terified looks on their faces.

"Damn right" Connie said with a small smile, then lauging lightly. "So I guess we'll have to reschedule our date."

"Wait..... you were on a date....... with _Her."_ Bucky exclaimed "  Finally, I thought you'd be a bachelor forever"

This caused both Connie and Steve to blush.

"Well, If you're looking for a first date, The Stark Expo is tonight. Maybe, we could do a double date?" Bucky offered.

"Sure, I mean if you're up for it Connie?....." Steve asked shyly

"Yeah, I mean,  sounds grand. What time should I meet you guys there?"

"It starts at about 7:30" Bucky smirked at the blushing pair.

"Great, I'll meet you guys there" Connie said while going to hug Steven. This made Steve stiffen a bit. Albeit, Never been hugged by a girl before.... esspecially such a pretty one.

"I don't bite." Connie whispered kindly in his ear. This made Steve relax. He only imagined what buck would say later on. He graciously wrapped his own arms around her. She released him a few moments later, leaving Steve a bit dissapointed. 

"Bye, boys" She threw over her shoulder as she left the alley with a red face and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You have _a lot_ of explaining to do punk" Bucky said while throwing his arm around Steve's shoulder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long. I've been a bit busy. As you can tell I've gotten chapters layered out. And It'll go in the movie's order.  
> -Stark expo/enrolment  
> -Steve leaves/His traning. Those are some of the next two chapter that'll be up. This will be a series with CA:TFA, The Avengers, maybe series 8 or post series 8, A:Aou, & series 9 or post A:AOU.  
> Anyways, Thanks for reading & Don't be shy to leave feedback or requests. This is just my story you know.  
>  -Ana


	5. The Future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'And this is only the begining'

**Connie**

Nothing lasts forever. Connie knew that. Only fools forget that. School, Books, Friends, Family, Significant Others. They'll all be gone before you know it. She always hated that cold hard truth. She knew she'd be lying to herself if she'd say that it'll last forever with Steve. They'll either crash and burn or one'll die or They'll get married and then one'll die. But she **_had_** to move on. He'll never forgive her if she doesn't . So here she is. About to embark on a date with a guy she really likes. Sure, He's not Cary Grant, but he's sort of attractive, and funny, and smart, and sweet, and kind, and She really, really likes him. And she thinks he really likes her too. So, what the hell! Here's to the future has in store. She can only hope it's worth it. 

                                                                                            ................................................................

Here she was. Waiting for Brooklyn's golden boy. She wondered whether she should've gotten their numbers so she could clarify. That was until she noticed a blonde coming to stand next to her. She looked at her with a bit of distaste, So Connie kept her distance. But she just couldn't help herself. 

"Hi. Sorry. I couldn't help notice you. I'm Connie." She replied with kindness, some of it being slightly ironically.

"Bonnie." Replied the girl, warming up a bit, but not to much. _What are the odds?_ Connie thought

"Well. _Bonnie._ Are you, perchance waiting for a certain fellow named Bucky?" Connie asked politely.

"Depends on whose asking?"

"Well, I'm waiting for Steve, Bucky's Friend."

"Oh well. I guess theirs no shame in waiting together." she said suddenly warming up to her.

So a couple minutes later, with the girls talking, strictly small talk and Connie noticed a familiar figure waving.

"Hey, Bucky." She could see Steve fixing his hair a bit. Both Girls waited until the boys arrived. Bucky left to say 'hi' to Bonnie. Leaving both Steve and Connie to themselves.

"Hiya Steve." Connie said a bit flirtatiously.

"Hey,Connie" Steve said a bit bashfully, but displaying some confidence from a past pep talk from Bucky.

"We better get a move on if we want to see the show."

So essentially all four of them got a move on and went to the stage where Howard Stark would be exhibiting his inventions. Suddenly all of the lights turned off.

"Oh My God. It's starting." Connie shrieked excitedly pulling Steve up to the front. There they stood watching the Great Howard Stark exhibit his greatest invention. A cliché flying car, Connie thought to herself oddly. She'd never seen or heard of flying cars very often. The levitating car's sound was accompanied by a subtle 'oh my stars' from Connie. The car prototype failed, threw sparks at everyone, and feel to the floor with a thud. This made Connie shriek and back into Steve a bit. 

"Sorry." She apologized sheepishly looking into his eyes and not breaking eye contact. 

"It's all right" he replied smiling, not breaking eye contact as well. He offered her some kettle corn which she took gratefully. Then he saw it. An enlistment poster. Damn it, It was going so well. He was filled with a bit of anxiety. They probably wouldn't pick him, he thought to himself, might as well right. 

"Hey erm, Connie. I have to use the bathroom." He told her politely.

"OH! ok. Alright, don't take too long okay?" She replied. She wasn't going to lie. She was a bit disappointed. Second first date and he's leaving. Sure it was tot he bathroom but she didn't really think it was to the bathroom. She checked her breath quickly Ok, she didn't have bad breath. That was when Bucky turned around to spy on Steve and noticed that he was gone.

"Where's Steve?" Bucky asked Connie.

"Oh, he said that he needed to go to the bathroom."

"Oh" he said as he spotted the enlistment building " I have to go too." he said leaving both girls alone. Bonnie gave a look at Connie and Connie smiled sheepishly.

"I'm going to go check on the boys" Connie said after a couple of awkward moments. She walked across the pavilion until something told her to go to the enlistment building. It was an instinct that was always there at the back of her mind. Something gnawing away and only whispering in her ear for a moment.

As she climbed up the steps, she say Bucky and Steve talking and Bucky walks away and nods at Clara.

"Hello" She said breathed out

"Hi"

"So you're enlisting"

"yeah, or at least trying"

"You'll make it" The instinct told her.

"Do you really believe so?"

"Of course" Steve was surprised. No one had this much faith in him. "Go on. Just be safe. Do what you feel is right."

"Okay" Clara leaned in and hugged Steve tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she buried her face in the crook of her neck. "Go get 'em soldier."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Okay?"

"Okay."

She say him head into an office. She felt nostalgic watching him fill out a form. He gave her a crooked smile as he started scribbling. 'And this is only the beginning' said the little voice in her head

                                                               


End file.
